


A Trail of Rose Petals

by j_majka



Series: Love square Fluff Week [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LoveSquareFluffWeek, lovesquarefluffweek2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_majka/pseuds/j_majka
Summary: Adrien plans a little scavenger hunt for Marinette around Paris.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Love square Fluff Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625920
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	A Trail of Rose Petals

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work for Love Square Fluff Week 2020. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> The prompt was flowers.

_I have a little surprise for you during patrol tonight. See you at 10 😺!_

Marinette smiled and shook her head at the text on her phone. It was just like her kitty to get her something despite the multiple times she told him not to. 

She looked over at the ladybug inspired hoodie on her mannequin. She had hoped that he wouldn’t get her something tonight considering it was his birthday tomorrow. 

“Silly Kitty,” Marinette muttered under her breath.

—

“Hello, Buginette,” Chat greets as Ladybug lands next to him on the Eiffel Tower. He’s sitting near the edge looking out at Paris’ city lights. “How are you on this lovely night?”

“I am doing just fine, Chat,” Ladybug looks over at him and can immediately tell that he’s excited about something. Smiling, she asks, “how are you, my prince?”

He glances up at Ladybug. “I’m doing much better now that you’re here,” Chat rises from his spot on the edge and moves towards Ladybug. He pulls her close and wraps his arms around her waist. Chat gives her a peck on her cheek. “So about your surprise,” he nervously scratches behind his head, a trait he has in and out of the mask. Marinette smiles remembering all the times he did it around her trying to do something romantic.

“Can it wait until after patrol?” On any other night, Ladybug would have gladly welcomed the distraction. In the past three years, patrol had become a way for the former heroes to relax from their stressful adult lives. There were some occasions where they stopped robberies, but mostly they kept to themselves. 

Unfortunately, there had recently been a break-in at Marinette’s sewing workshop. The workshop had been Master Fu’s old parlor that he left to her when he lost his memory. Thankfully, no payments had to be made as Master Fu had paid to keep the space for another five years. Once she told her friends about the old parlor, they suggested she use it as her workspace as she worked through college. She eventually rented out some space to fellow design students as an extra source of income. However, it wasn’t the break-in itself that had her worried-it was what was taken.

Marinette had hidden the miraculouses that were left to her in the workshop. She hid some of them in a record player that had been a gift from one of her classmates. She created a holder for the record player that had compartments to hold the miraculouses and had a keypad on the back to unlock the miraculouses. Because the player couldn’t hold every miraculous, Marinette made a fake record player that she kept locked up in the cabinet the original was on. This one had some of the more powerful miraculouses like the bunny, snake, and horse. Thankfully, only the record player/holder on the top had been stolen. It did leave the question of whether the thief knew what they actually stole, but it was better to assume the worst until they knew what they were dealing with.

“Don’t worry about that. I already got Rena and Ryuko on it,” Ladybug relaxes into Chat’s embrace.

For the miraculouses that were left, Marinette gave them out to the people she knew were still in Paris. With Hawkmoth and Mayura defeated and Chloe living in New York, it was safe to give the miraculouses out back to their original holders. Thus, Alya, Nino, and Kagami were all given their miraculouses for the time being, who were still unaware of who Ladybug and Chat Noir are under the mask. Marinette was even considering giving Alix the bunny now that they were older.

“So, what is this surprise that you could not give me outside of the mask?” Ladybug questions her giddy partner.

“Ah, ah, ah, you gotta work for it,” Ladybug pouts a little bit at that. “I’ve created a little scavenger hunt for you and at the end, you’ll get your surprise.”

“You’re making me work for something you want to give me. And here I thought you were a prince,” she teases. Honestly, she loved the idea of a scavenger hunt throughout Paris. It sounded like a little adventure and knowing her partner planned it made it even more special.

“I can guarantee this won’t feel like any work at all,” Ladybug grins as Chat kisses her forehead, steps back, and dramatically bows while holding out a folded piece of paper and a lavender flower. “Your first clue. See you at the end.” Eagerly, Ladybug grabs the paper and flower from his hand and gives him a huge grin.

With that, Chat grabs his staff and vaults off the tower. Ladybug can’t make out where he’s going, but she supposes it doesn’t matter since she’ll meet up with him later.

She looks down at the piece of paper Chat gave her and unfolds it.

_Here at the start_

_Where you captured my heart_

_Lavender means love at first sight_

_Which found me in our first fight_

_Now on to where I gave you my umbrella_

_You’ll find your next clue near a place of nostalgia_

Folding the poem, Marinette puts it in her yo-yo, along with the lavender flower. Thinking back to the day she fell in love with Adrien, Marinette swings out her yo-yo in the direction of her former school.

—

Landing on the roof of Francois Dupont, Ladybug re-reads the note Chat gave her for any hints of where the next clue could be. Unfortunately, her feline partner did not give her any hints. _Guess I’ll have to search around the building for the next clue._

Ladybug first swings around the sides of the buildings, looking in through the windows thinking Chat might’ve hidden something in a classroom. When Ladybug got back to the front of the school, she hadn’t seen anything that could’ve been a clue from Chat. Preparing to check inside for the clue, something bright yellow catches Ladybug’s eye.

Ladybug looks toward the source of the yellow color only to find a yellow rose in a bush on the side of the school. Grabbing the rose, Ladybug admires the vibrant color the flower has. A note is tied around the stem with a matching yellow ribbon. Unrolling the paper, she reads: 

_A symbol of friendship, the color yellow_

_Here on this step, we found a nice tempo_

_Maybe not the best_

_But it worked for us_

_Until a bit of an awkward encounter_

_Wax has always been a little sticky_

“Uggh,” Ladybug groans, remembering her awkward encounter with Adrien all those years back. After all these years, her confession at the wax museum was still the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to her. 

—

Getting the clue from Museum Grevin did not take as long as it did with the first one. Ladybug supposed it had to do with the fact that the staff knew exactly what she was there for. She examined the rose, trying to remember the meaning behind an orange rose.

_Orange, Orange_

_There’s no real word that truly rhymes with it_

_You could say one’s desire to find a rhyme_

_Is the true meaning behind the rose_

_Maybe like our blossoming desire for each other_

_Showing itself in the most beautiful of ways_

_Sadly the best of stories have a villain_

_Ours was particularly bad_

_All that’s left, a statue_

_Reminding us of what was at stake_

Ladybug remembers the beautiful statue of Adrien’s mom his father had made. She remembered how when Adrien decided to tear down the mansion, he couldn’t let the statue of his mother be destroyed. Instead, he left it as a memorial for her and used the rest of the land as a garden meant just for Emilie Agreste. 

—

The darkness surrounding the garden gave the place an eerie feel, that Ladybug didn’t like. She didn’t believe in ghosts, but she definitely felt like there was some presence in the garden. Ladybug quickly makes her way over to the statue of Emilie Agreste. Carefully stepping over the flowers left by her feet, Marinette grabs the note left in her lap along with the yellow rose with red tips. 

_Red and yellow_

_Two colors meant for budding love_

_I suppose I’ve always loved you_

_But knowing who you truly were_

_I fell in love all over again_

_Our love for each other started to blossom here_

_A place where races, photoshoots,_

_A change in guardians have occurred_

_I also hear from a certain fox, you once tried to confess here._

Ladybug silently curses Alya for telling Adrien about her failed attempts at confessing her feelings. 

Ladybug looks back at the statue of Emilie. “Thank you for raising such a wonderful son,” she whispers, throwing out her yo-yo towards the Trocadero. 

—

Landing in the middle of the Trocadero, Ladybug waves to some tourists still out and about late at night. Some take out their phones to get pictures of Ladybug, but other than that they leave her alone. 

This was yet another clue where Adrien didn’t specify where he hid the clue. She had to at least assume it would be on top of the structure so no one else would see the clue and try to take it. 

Swinging to the top of the Trocadero, Ladybug lands gracefully, scanning the roof for the next clue. Near the edge, she spots the clue taped onto the roof. Thankfully, it wasn’t too windy so both the note and flowers were intact.

This time the note is accompanied by a pink rose.

_Pink means happiness_

_With you, I found that everything is perfect_

_I have found a wonderful joy_

_Your last stop on this hunt_

_Is the place where I confessed my feelings_

_For Ladybug to her and Marinette_

_Not knowing that they were one and the same_

—

As Ladybug reached the roof where Chat once professed his love for her to her civilian self, she could make out multiple candles lighting up the area and a table set up for a dinner for two.

“Woah,” she says as she lands on the roof, slowly spinning around to take in the romantic scene Chat made. There are candles around the edge of the roof, giving off a nice romantic feel. In the middle of the roof, the table has a red tablecloth draped over it, and two table settings with a silver tin over both plates. There are red and white rose petals scattered surrounding the roof. Overall, the entire set up reminds her of when Chat first tried to take her on a date.

Once she turns back to where she started, Chat is there on one knee. “Oh!” Ladybug brings her hands to her mouth not knowing what to say.

“Red and White. A sign of unity between you and me my lady,” Chat declares, pulling out a ring box from his front pocket.

“Marinette, my lady, my princess. I love you with all of my heart. I could never imagine what my life would have been without you. Both in and out of the mask you inspire so many people, including me, to be their best selves. You are so brave, selfless, and caring and I love you for it. I know our future is uncertain, especially with the possibility of a new Hawkmoth, but all I know is I want to be by your side through it all.” Nearby, a clock chimes twelve-times, signaling midnight. Chat opens the small box, revealing a ring with an infinity sign on it with pink and green gems in the middle. “Will you make me the happiest birthday boy ever and marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: she said yes


End file.
